


Forbidden Love

by Lily_Winchester



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: Alderheart ditched the path of a warrior for herbs, but a renewal of feelings changed that. Now with a new found obstacle in your way, you and your mate find a place in somewhere unexpected.





	Forbidden Love

It was a frosty leafbare night, you had followed Alderheart to the Sky Oak, because he had wanted to ask you something. You had just recently become a warrior, and your warrior vigil was long and tiring. That was when the very quiet medicine cat came to ask you to meet him when it was over. You found him sitting at the roots of the giant Oak, and you took a seat beside him. His amber eyes glowed when you sat barely a tail-length away from him. " [ y/n ], I've been meaning to ask you for a long time now, but here it goes, " he took a deep breath before continuing, " [ y/n ], I really like you, and I can't hide it anymore...I know I'm breaking the code by asking this, but would you be my mate? " His voice was full of longing, and you felt the same way about him, but he had made the choice of a medicine cat. But you couldn't break a heart, not his anyway. " I would love to Alderheart, " You say. You knew you loved him, and this could cost you your place in the clan, but it would be worth it.

Three moons later...

"[Y/N], how do i put this?...your expecting kits," Jayfeather's meow barely made it to your ears. Kits, Alderheart's kits. A medicine cat's kits. At the worst moment possible, Alderheart walked in, giving you a questioning look. How do I tell him now? You think bitterly. You gave him a look, gesturing to the door with your ears. He nodded, and turned to Jayfeather. "I forgot to collect some Borage," he lied,"I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, he slipped out of the den without another word. "I have to go tell someone something, see you around," you turned around and stalked out leaving behind a startled Jayfeather. You left just in time to see a dark ginger tabby tail leave through the thorn barrier. You followed it to the usual meeting spot, and stopped at the old twoleg den. Alderheart turned around, and spoke first. "Why were you talking to Jayfeather? Are you okay?" You looked at him, the shock from your new finding still on your pelt. "I-I-I," you stutter, "I'm expecting k-kits," you manage to whisper. Alderheart's eyes widened with shock and fear. "What are we going to do?" He whispered. Your thoughts drifted to the near future. They could be rouges soon, or loners, or- "[Y/N], calm down! It's bad for the kits!" Though his voice was full of knowledge, it also was taunt with worry. What kind of reputation would you two get? Worse than half breed kits, Medicine cat kits are often made fun of. "It'll be alright," Alderheart murmured. Though you finished his thought, I hope.

Two Moons later...

"[Y/W/N], you should really stay in the nursery," Alderheart fretted, "You're too close to kitting!" You sighed, tired of being uncomfortable for two moons, and tired of Alderheart worrying too much. You were about to say something to comfort him, but a sudden pain prevented it. You wailed in pain, and a few moments after it started, it was gone for a few moments, before returning. You dug your claws into the floor of the camp, eyes wide with pain. Alderheart checked over, before clarifying, "The kits are coming, I told you to stay in the nursery!" His scold was soft with fear though. He boosted you to your paws as cats poured into the clearing, alerted by your wails.  
"What's happening?"  
"Are the kits coming?"  
"What is all that racket?"  
Loudest of all, you hear your sister, panic in her eyes. Because your mother and brother, Cherryfall and Pidgenfeather had died of green cough a moon ago, Brookshine had been worrying about you from the moment you told her about the kits. So had your father, Snowbush. Brookshine pushed her way through the crowd, managing to support you on the other side so you could get to the nursery faster. You got to the nursery in a haze of pain, and you were lowered into your nest, stretched out on your side, your flanks heaving. About an hour had passed, and the haze in front of your [y/e/c] eyes cleared, showing three bundles beside you. By the looks of them, there was three she-kits, one a ginger tabby with white paws, under belly, and tail tip, the next was a brown tabby with a gray under belly and one dark brown stripe down her back, and the last one was a gray tabby, with one dark gray dot around her right eye. They squealed blindly for a minuet, before finding your side and suckling. You looked up to see Brookshine looking at you with a sense of betrayal. "Of all the toms to father your kits, you had to chose a medicine cat?" Her ginger and white pelt was bushed up in shock, the same emotion showing her blue eyes. Your pelt bristled up in furry, "How dare y-" "Brookshine, if you have nothing better to do than pick on a new mother, you can go and get some prey for her, and the clan. " Brookshine's eyes showed anger. "Fine, go be all sappy with your mate, but don't expect this to be over." And with that, the ginger tabby left. Alderheart rapped around you and his kits, purring. He leaned over them, sniffing each of their pelts. He paused for a moment, before looking at you with joy in his amber eyes. "What do you think about Applekit for the ginger and white kit?" His meow filled her head with thoughts of new names for her other kits. She nodded to Alderheart, and murmured, "How about Stripekit for the brown kit?" Alderheart nodded, and pointed his nose to the gray tabby, "And Spotkit for her." You repeat the kit's names in your head before purring and putting your head on your paws. Your new family was all that mattered, and Brookshine would forgive you in time. Finally content, you slept for the last time. When time was up, you woke in StarClan's hunting grounds. Your mother was there, along with your still born son. You purred, and walked away with your family, for the first time in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Character descriptions:
> 
> Alderheart: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes  
> Brookshine: Ginger she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes  
> Pigeonfeather: white tom with blue eyes and very light gray flecks  
> Spotkit: gray tabby she-kit with a gray dot over one eye and green eyes  
> Stripekit: dark brown she-kit with a darker brown stripe down her back and blue eyes  
> Applekit: dark ginger she-kit with white chest and tail tip and amber eyes  
> Unnamed kit: identical to your warriors character and has amber eyes, tom
> 
> Also, to answer any questions, the kitting was hard, so the main character lost a kit, and her life from blood loss


End file.
